custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Barney
Here are custom Barney & Friends First Era Cast Members made by Barney fans. List of them #Herbert (Leonardo DiCaprio) - Appears in Season 1-4 episodes and home videos. He's Shawn's older brother. His first appearance is in "Barney's Shapes Colors Numbers and Letters" (June 2, 1992). His last apperence is in "Barney's That's What Friends Are For" (April 20, 1997). #Christopher (Todd Bosley) - Appears in Season 3-4 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "Moving and Grooving with Barney" (January 6, 1995). #Tom (Robert Oliveri) - Appears in Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and Season 1 episodes and home videos. His first apperence is in Make-Believe Fun with Barney! (Augest 18, 1991). #Brendan (Drake Bell) - Appears in Season 3-4 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "Barney's Treasure Hunt of Fun!" (March 7, 1996) #Kenny (John Morris) - Appears in Season 1-4 episodes and home videos. His first apperance is in "Barney's Secret Book" (April 1, 1993). #Susie (Charlotte Church) - Appears in Season 3-4 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney's Sweet Dreams" (March 11, 1995). #Irene (Kirsten Dunst) - Appears in Season 3 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney Takes the Cake" (January 18, 1995). #William (Josh Peck) - Only appeared in "All Kinds of Birds" (May 22, 1997). #Seth (Bug Hall) - Appears in Season 2-3 episodes and home videos. His first appearacne is in "Barney Goes to the Water Park" (August 5, 1994). #Jacqueline (Christine Applegate) - Appears in Barney and the Backyard Gang videos and Season 1 videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney's Imaginary Trip to the USA" (September 30, 1989). #Tracy (Brittany Snow) - Appears in Season 3-4 episodes and home videos. Her first apprance is in "BJ's Superhero Adventure" (August 28, 1994). #Amanda (Nathalie Kelley) - Appears in Season 3-4 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney's Fun at the Farm!" (November 14, 1996). #Victoria (Mila Kunis) - Only appeared in "Barney's Te-e-riffic Adventure!" (June 15, 1995). She also made a cameo, just like David on a wheel chair. #Erin (Michelle Trachtenburg) - Only appeared in "BJ's New Friend" (September 12, 1996). She also makes a cameo apperence, just like David in a wheelchair. #Scott (Kirk Cameron) - Appears in Season 1-3 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "Barney Makes Different Movies" (May 7, 1992). His last appearance is "Going Play with Barney" (July 13, 1997). He is also a friend of Barney. #Sylvester (Thomas Wilson Brown) - Appears in Barney & the Backyard Gang videos. His first appearance is in "Chores are Fun!" (November 10, 1988). His last appearance is in "Barney's Easy Breezy Fun" (March 23, 1992) #Jake (Jeremy Miller) - Appears in Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and Season 1-2 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "Telling Time with Barney" (March 25, 1990). #Pete (Michael Kenworthy) - Appears in Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and Season 1-3 episodes and home videos. His first apperence is in "Barney's Adventure Train" (December 1, 1991). #Chester (Sean Maguire) - Appears in Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and Season 1-3 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "Barney's Creative Recipes" (September 27, 1991). #Lisa (Mika Boorem) - Only appeared in "Barney 5 Senses of Fun! 2: Get to Know the Senses" (August 26, 1996). #Heidi (Allison Mack) - Appears in Barney & the Backyard Gang videos and Season 1-2 episodes. Her first appearance is in "Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney" (November 27, 1989). Her last appearance is in "Barney Lost His Family" (January 24, 1994). #Jay (Alex D. Linz) - Only appeared in "Barney's That's a Career to Me!" (July 8, 1997). #Liz (Paris Hilton) - Appears in Season 2-3 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney's Different Feelings" (March 18, 1994). #Zachary (Daniel Clark) - Appears in Season 2-4 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "How Old Are You?" (May 5, 1994). #Caroline (Sara Paxton) - Appears in Season 3-4 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Baby Bop Lost Her Yellow Blankey" (February 13, 1996). #Samantha (Lindsay Lohan) - Appears in Season 3-4 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney's A World of Food!" (February 28, 1997). #Wendy (Mara Wilson) - Appears in Season 2-4 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney's Science Fun" (Janaury 31, 1994). #Paul (Corey Haim) - Appears in Season 1-4 episodes and videos. He is also a friend of Barney from the other home. His first appearance is in "Barney's Structure Bash" (September 1, 1992). #Matthew (Kel Mitchell) - Appears in Season 2-3 episodes and videos. He's Derek's cousin. His first appearance is in "Barney's Big Art Show" (April 30, 1994). His last appearance is in "The Winkster's Revenge" (June 17, 1997). #Tyler (Scott Weinger) - Appears in Barney & the Backyard Gang videos. He's Michael's boyfriend at school. His first appearance is in "House Hunting with Barney" (October 3, 1990), which was the first Backyard Gang to feature a rounder, more chubby costume for Barney, closely resembling his current design. #Arnold (Brendan Fletcher) - Appears in Season 3-5 and home videos. His first appearance is in "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" (December 20, 1996).